


With you I'd dance (while im sick) in my sweatpants

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Prom, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Cheryl is sick for the most important day of her high school years. Somehow it doesn't turn out so bad.





	With you I'd dance (while im sick) in my sweatpants

“Toni I’m so sorry.” Cheryl groaned as another sneeze racked her body.

Cheryl sniffed in misery as her lovely girlfriend passed her another tissue for her to blow her nose on. Leave it to Cheryl to get sick on her senior prom night. She had been perfectly styled and ready to go despite the cold that Cheryl had picked up. Then she vomited. She had dialled up Toni in a flurry of sobs dry heaves and I'm sorrys.

Toni, of course, had nothing but sympathy for her girlfriend. She quickly had called Betty and Jughead explaining the situation to them and telling them that she and Cheryl would not be able to attend dinner. The two had sympathized and wished Cheryl well before hanging up. On her way over Toni had picked Cheryl up a seltzer water and chicken soup for dinner. Toni still got herself the usual burger and fries. Then drove the dinner out to Cheryl. Upon smelling Toni's burger Cheryl gagged. Toni knew her girlfriend was sick when she literally gagged at one of her favourite foods.

Now here the two of them were curled up together on the couch of Toni’s trailer. Cheryl lightly sipping on the water while Toni tore into her burger. Just then Cheryl lurched out of her seat taking off towards Toni’s bathroom. Toni was up almost immediately after Cheryl sitting down next to her on the bathroom floor. Toni pulled the hair tie off her wrist and gathered up Cheryl’s hair and pulled it back.

Once Cheryl had finished vomiting she weakly leaned back into the front of Toni’s body sighing. Toni had never felt so bad for her girl in the two years they had been together. Cheryl was constantly bragging about the amazing immune system she achieved from drinking some wack tea she bought off Instagram.

Toni began gently threading her fingers through the top part of Cheryl’s hair her nails gently scraping against her scalp. Cheryl let out a soft hum of pleasure at the soothing feeling.

“Toni I really am sorry. I know senior prom only happens once and my stupid body decides this is the perfect day to get sick.”

“Baby don’t worry about it and don’t call your body stupid I happen to like it,” Toni said with a light laugh.

To be completely honest Toni was not the biggest fan of school dances. She had gone to sophomore and junior homecoming with Cheryl as well as their junior prom. It felt kind of good to have a break from the school dances.

The two went with each other but it was kind of hard to actually have time for each other at these events seeing as most of the songs the school DJ played were dance songs. Meaning a bunch of sweaty high schoolers ground on each other for a solid 3 hours during the dance. Toni, of course, would never complain about dancing with Cheryl but it definitely was not her scene.

Another groan emitted from Cheryl’s limp body that was leaning against her. Cheryl was now laying on her side her head resting on Toni’s chest. It was most likely a comical sight to look at the two of them. Cheryl’s large poofy purple dress was splayed out around the two as she leaned against Toni who was still in her short dark blue dress.

“Cheryl baby I know you don’t feel like getting up but you might want to consider that this massive dress you’ve got on might not be the most comfortable thing to be vomiting in.”

All she got was a groan from Cheryl. Alrighty then looks like she was taking this into her own hands. Toni clumsily yet somehow still managed to stand up all the while picking Cheryl up in her large dress. She carried her all the way to the bedroom then gently placed her on the bed.

Toni quickly changed her clothes changing into one of her t-shirts and sleep shorts. She pulled out some of Cheryl’s clothes from the drawer that had managed to make their way to Toni’s house.

“No those are too cold get me the Southside sweatshirt and those black sweatpants,” Cheryl grumbled from her place on the bed.

Toni rolled her eyes however complied grabbing the two articles of clothing. When she turned around Cheryl was struggling to unzip the dress. Toni walked over to the bed tossing the clothes onto the bed and promptly unzipping Cheryl’s dress.

She helped the girl climb out of her dress and then allowed Cheryl to lean on her to pull on the sweats and put on the shirt. After Cheryl was successfully changed Toni led the way back to the living room so the two of them could finish their dinner.

“I don’t want the rest of this.” Cheryl groaned shoving the food away after two bites.

Toni looked over at Cheryl as she took a large bite out of her burger. Toni transferred the food to one side of her mouth so she could talk out of the other.

“You don’t have to eat if you’re not hungry just make sure you drink enough water. With all the vomiting you’ve been doing you’re probably dehydrated.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni but still drank her water. She was leaning heavily against Toni feeling as if someone had drained all her energy. Her eyes were just beginning to droop when she heard a firm knock on the door. Cheryl weakly raised her head from Toni’s chest in confusion.

“Baby can you move for a sec I’m gonna check and see who that is,” Toni said.

Cheryl groaned but still sat up so Toni could leave the couch to answer the door. Cheryl sat up leaning her head against the back of the couch. After a few moments of silence, Cheryl was really starting to wonder who was at the door.

Despite how lightheaded she was feeling she stood to investigate. She walked the short distance from the couch to the front door. There she saw Sweet pea, Jughead, Betty, Kevin & Fangs.

“There’s the star of the night, damn babes you look like shit Sweetpea pea said.

“I might not have made it but at least I had a date for the night.” Cheryl shot back.

Sweetpea flipped her his middle finger an annoyed expression crossing his features.

“Toni, what are they doing here?” Cheryl asked.

“They decided instead of going to an actual prom after party they’d come here,” Toni said with a roll of her eyes.

“We can leave if you don’t feel well though Cheryl,” Betty said.

Leave it to Goody Cooper to be the only one with Sympathy. Well, these goons were here already why kick them out? How much trouble could they be anyways?

Cheryl soon found out just how much trouble the 5 of them could be. They had all consumed large amounts of alcohol. Even her dearest cousin Betty who she would never expect to drink. Especially at only 18.

Cheryl was leaning against Toni again listening to the loud conversation going on around her when Sweetpea got the bright idea that since Cheryl couldn’t go to the actual prom why not put on some music and shove her back into her dress.

“Yeah, that’s a no.” Cheryl had immediately responded.

“C’mon Cher don’t be a buzzkill.” Fangs groaned.

“Fangs, if she doesn’t feel good, let her be. We can just dance without her.” Kevin said.

“Fine, we’ll dance. But I am not putting that damn dress back on.” She said turning to glare at Sweet Pea.

Cheryl walked with as much grace as she could to the stereo Toni had against the wall.

“Can one of you hand me my phone off the table please,” Cheryl asked grabbing the aux cord to plug it into the stereo.

Cheryl felt an arm wrap around her middle and Toni handed her her phone. Cheryl plugged it into the attachment cord and pulled up one of her playlists.

“Babe if you don’t feel good these losers can dance and we can watch them make fools of themselves.” Toni murmured in her ear pressing a soft kiss to the top of her cheekbone.

Cheryl turned so she could plant a full kiss on Toni’s lips. She then pressed play on the playlist causing new romantics to blast from the speakers.

“All right dumbass this was your idea stand up and dance with us,” Cheryl said directing her comment mostly at Sweetpea but also at the others.

“Ma’am do you mind if I dance with your lady for a brief moment in order to not feel so alone,” Sweetpea asked Toni.

Toni rolled her eyes at his dramatics “Have at it bud.”

"If I vomit on you it serves you right," Cheryl said with a fake grin on her face.

Sweet pea and Cheryl danced along to the next three songs that played which were mostly fast-paced. Cheryl could see Toni third wheel dancing with Betty and Jughead out of the corner of her eye.

Finally, a slowish song played through the speakers. Toni broke away from Betty and Jughead in order to dance with her girlfriend. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni’s neck swaying slowly. What a scene it must have been. Three couples dancing in the middle of a trailers living room. And one single who was dancing with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
